Tag
by CrossoverFan
Summary: Zeke's having some trouble after being forced out of his Mutant Gopher din. As he's constantly chased by the scariest creature on the mutant covered island-Izzy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama Series. Please don't sue me I'm making no money for this story, and I'm making this purely for entertainment purposes

A/N-This is one of a few Total Drama one-shots I'm doing. This goes off to one of my favorite fanon couples, just because I think they're adorable together even if a bit messed up.

A/N-This takes place during a couple of days during Revenge of the Island

* * *

Tag

* * *

Ezekiel scratched his ear with his foot. He looked around wildly running off on all fours faster than a normal sprint. He ducked behind a bolder and looked back where he'd come from, seeing nothing there. Then out of nowhere a blur of orange and green tackled him from behind, the two struggled and Ezekiel let out a howl as he was bit, hard.

"Tag you're it. Again," Izzy said springing up running off. Ezekiel growled as she ran off, she'd been pulling that crap daily for a month it was why he stashed away in the mines, but now that it was caved in she was going to be back at it.

* * *

Cameron and Mike entered the cabin heading to Cameron's bed.

"I'll get my notebook so I can observe your abnormal personality in-depth before tomorrow." Cameron bent down to get his notebook from under his bed. To Cameron's shock and horror Ezekiel was curled up on the floor under his bed, the only reason Cameron didn't scream was because Ezekiel covered his mouth first. Ezekiel shushed Cameron and gave him a pleading look.

"Mike, don't freak out but…Ezekiel is under my bed," Cameron warned hesitantly.

"What?" Mike said rushing to Cameron's side to see the frightened Ezekiel for himself. "Are you hiding from someone?" Mike asked hesitantly. Ezekiel nodded frantically, his eyes darting around.

"Who are you afraid of?" Cameron asked both surprised and confused.

"Oh I know! I know," a woman shouted from the doorway.

"Izzy!" Mike said surprised, Cameron and Ezekiel screamed. Cameron ducked under the bed while Ezekiel crawled out before smashing through the window.

"What a little cutie," Izzy smiled. "He doesn't get tag involves him chasing me. Oh well, guess I'll just have to be it." She said leaping out the window after Ezekiel. Cameron let out a sigh of relief.

"Those weren't the abnormal personality I was planning to observe," Cameron squeaked still under his bed.

* * *

"Hello, Izzy," Dawn said as she meditated under a tree at Casa de Losers.

"Hey Dawn," Izzy smiled dangling from a tree branch by her knees.

"You're having trouble with Ezekiel?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No," Dawn smiled up at her.

"Have any suggestions, Sun-Up?"

"Well I believe Ezekiel was drawn to Ann Maria because she some how reminded him of his former life, perhaps you could peak his interest in a similar way."

"And then he'll chase me back?"

"You'll try it either way."

"Touché," Izzy said before leaping out of her tree.

* * *

Izzy smiled while running through the trees on all fours a familiar teal toque in her teeth and a gold Zed around her neck. Ezekiel chased after her letting out a low growl. Eventually he tackled her to the ground. After much growling biting and scratching from both parties, Izzy sat up like a dog now wearing the toque Ezekiel got up a few moments later whimpering and rubbed against Izzy's side in a submissive manner.

"I knew you'd come around," Izzy smiled popping the Toque on to his mostly bald head, Ezekiel smiled widely before licking her cheek, Izzy licked his cheek right back, and the two rubbed against one another's sides happily.

* * *

Zoey sat outside and let out a saddened sigh.

"Relationship troubles?" Izzy asked as comfortingly as the wild child could manage while taking a seat next to her.

"Kind of I think Mike likes me but his Vito 'character' was all over Ann Maria."

"People can change, I'm nothing like Brainzilla."

"That's true but that's different," Zoey sighed again.

"Not really. Well how about this, I'm now dating a super interesting guy, but I never would have dated him back in season one, and he might be the first guy I've met who's totally my type. Just give it time you'll find the guy for you."

"So who are you dating now?" Zoey asked slightly nervous at the prospect of a guy perfect for Izzy.

"My little Feral Zeke," Izzy said dreamily.

"That makes a lot of sense," Zoey said understandingly, "and I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Yeah, we would," Izzy smiled. Ezekiel suddenly leapt out of the bushes landing on Izzy's back forcing her to lie on her stomach. Zoey screamed, Ezekiel reared back, and rushed to bite Izzy's neck, but stopped at the last couple of seconds and nibbled her neck lightly.

"Et," Ezekiel gurgled as best as he could before running off.

"Oh no, you don't," Izzy shouted chasing right after him forgetting about Zoey.

**-Confession Cam-**

"I'm happy for Izzy and Ezekiel, really I am," Zoey said honestly. "I just really hope they don't have any kids," Zoey added with a look of horror on her face.

* * *

A/N-As I said before I think these two make a cute couple, but I think Zoey speaks for everyone regarding this couple and reproducing.


End file.
